LOVELY, My Family!
by KishiZhera
Summary: YUNJAE/ "You are my yeobo!"/YAOI/BL/Fluft/ Wanna RnR? Ada yang merindukan fic ini? ZHERA KEMBALIIIIII!
1. Chapter 1

_**Jaejoong menganggap bahwa :**_

_**Yoochun = Anak pertamanya  
Junsu = Anak keduanya  
Changmin = Anak ketiganya**_

_**Uri Yunho?**_

**..**

**..**

**A Screenplays Fic,  
KishiZhera present :**

**LOVELY, My Family**

**..**

_**Main Chara : YUNJAE n YOOSUMIN  
Disclamer : keluarga kecil mereka, biarkan milik mereka sendiri. Plis, jangan diusik. Ah.. Cassiopeiaaa~  
Ne?**_

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGGG!**

* * *

**..**

"Hyung! Bagaimana?" Changmin menoel pundak Jaejoong yang sedang santai-santai sambil membaca majalah di sofa. Namja bertubuh jangkung tersebut sedang menunggu, _hyung_-nya, Kim Jaejoong untuk makanan.

"_Wae_, Minnie-ahh?" Jaejoong masih serius dengan kaca-mata bacanya dan juga majalah yang dia baca, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Changmin yang mulai mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyungg! Bukankah sejak dua jam yang lalu, aku sudah memesan _ramyun_ padamu, eoh?" gondok juga. Bagaimanapun, Changmin sudah menunggu dua jam. Namun Jaejoong masih santai-santai.

Namja cantik bermarga Kim itu menoleh paksa ke arah Changmin. Dapat terlihat urat nadi di dahinya, berbentuk persimpangan. Seketika, Changmin mengkerut. Dia tahu sinyal itu, Jae-umma-nya akan marah.

Changmin mundur satu langkah. Jaejoong masih menatap tajam dirinya.

"YAA! CHANGMIN-AHH! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK SIBUK APA? KAU TAHU? CUCIAN KALIAN ITU BANYAK SEKALI! BELUM LAGI KAOS KAKI JUNSU YANG BAUNYA ASTAJIMM! KAU MAU AKU MATI MUDA, KARENA KELELAHAN, EOHH?"

_Speakless~_

Aura melambai disekitar Changmin langsung menguar hebat, antara tuli seketika dan _shock_ karena dibentak begitu keras oleh Jaejoong. kenapa Hyung cantiknya ini mendadak suka marah-marah? Apakah sedang PMS?

Changmin menepuk jidatnya keras-keras.

_Pabo_oo~, secantik apapun Jaejoong, dia tetap seorang NAMJA! Tidak mungkin mengalami hal semacam PMS. Kalau begitu, apa yang terjadi?

"Ok, Ok, aku paham. Tetapi, setidaknya buatkan kami makan si-"

"_ANIII_!" Jaejoong menggeleng kuat.

Changmin hanya mendesah, pasrah. Enggan membuat Hyung-nya terkena _stoke_ muda. Dia lalu mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya. Kemana?

"Aku cari makan, Hyung!" teriaknya sambil sedikit berlari keluar pintu dorm.

Jaejoong mencibir. Sama sekali tidak mau tahu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin. Begitu juga dengan Junsu dan juga Yoochun. Jangan lupakan Yunho.

"Aiishhh.." Jaejoong melemparkan majalah yang dia baca dan juga melempar kaca mata bacanya. Sayang sekali, karena terlalu bersemangat meletakkan kaca-mata bacanya, sehingga terkesan membanting, kaca mata itu memantul dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Aigoo~ kaca mata itu pecah.

"Arrrggghhhhh!" namja cantik itu melempar tubuhnya ke sofa, tengkurap, sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. Dia benar-benar kacau hari ini.

Ini masih belum apa-apa. Tadi pagi, dapur hampir kebakaran karena Jaejoong melamun saat menuangkan minyak goreng, sehinggap teflon yang dia gunakan, meluberkan minak dan menyaut api. Memang tidak terlalu besar apinya. Namun, tetap saja, hal itu membuat gempar _leader_ mereka, Jung Yunho.

Pasalnya, dapur barusaja direnovasi dan juga hampir membakar kulit mulus Jaejoong. Tentu saja Yunho kocar-kacir. Dia tidak rela, kalau Jaejoong menjadi _snow white_ habis kebakaran kulit.

Eoh?

Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya pada sofa. Lalu memukul-mukulkan kakinya ke udara. Seperti seorang yang sedang putus asa?

Entah kenapa, di Dong Bang Shin Ki, dia serasa menjadi seorang _umma_. Bukannya Jaejoong tidak setuju, berperan sebagai seorang umma. Hanya saja, daripada disebut sebagai seorang umma, dia lebih pantas disebut sebagai pembantu.

"Uaaaaaa…" Jaejoong berteriak lagi.

Bukannya setiap hari dia harus mencuci semua pakaian 4 orang yang lain? Bukannya setiap hari, dia yang harus membersihkan dorm? Bukankah dia yang setiap hari harus membuatkan makanan untuk semua _member_, juga?

Tidak beda dengan pembantu kan?

"Aisshhh.. semoga saja, Changmin tidak marah padaku karena aku bentak tadi.." namja itu bangun dan duduk di sofa. Diambilnya remote TV dan mulai menyalan benda itu.

2 menit..

3 menit..

"Huwaaaaaaaa! Bosaaaannn!" Jaejoong kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Apa-apaain ini? Batinnya miris. Semua hanya berita tentang konser mereka si Tokyo Dorm, 3 hari yang lalu. Buat apa mendengarkan suara sendiri?

Jaejoong bergidik.

Mendengarkan suara sendiri sedang bernyanyi, rasanya…. Sedikit aneh..

Ok, lupakan hal itu. Dia mulai lelah sekarang, "Hoaaahmmm…" Jaejoong mengambil bantal dan mulai memeluknya. "Tidur duluuu.."

Tak lama, mata ala _snow white_ itu tertutup dan tidur nyenyak tanpa terganggu mimpi. Tanpa sadar, gerimis mulai turun diluar.

.

.

.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BASAH-BASAH-BASAH!" Junsu yang barusaja memasuki dorm TVXQ, langsung ngibrit mencari handuk dengan berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Kenapa? Karena diluar hujan sedang dengan gencarnya menghujam Seoul. Tentu saja Junsu basah kuyup. Dia tadi hanya membawa motor, saat keluar. Jadinya ya.. basah-basahan.

Namja imut itu melenggang melewati ruang tamu, dimana Jaejoong sedang tertidur. Dia memandang Hyung-nya dengan tatapan sedikit iritasi, karena ada yang tampak berbeda dengan Hyung cantiknya ini.

Dia berhenti dan memicingkan matanya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong dengan seksama.

Masih cantik? Centang.

Pakai V-neck? Centang.

Pakai celana pendek? Centang.

Tidur dengan menggulung? Centang.

Memeluk boneka? Cen-

"Eohh? Dimana perginya boneka gajah, Jae-Hyung?" namja itu menunduk untuk mencari di bawah sofa. Namun tidak ada. Pikirannya melayang tadi pagi, ketika Jaejoong sedang mencuci..

Lalu memasukkan kiri-kiri, sang sajah, ke mesin cuci..

Otomatis basah dan dijemur..

Junsu menoleh ke arah luar jendela, diluar hujan..

-Hening-

Mata sipit Junsu membulat. BERARTI KIRI-KIRI BASAH KUYUP!

Dengan segera dia meloncat ke arah Jaejoong yang mengguncang keras bahu Jaejoong. Lama telah bersama, tentu Junsu tahu kalau Hyung-nya ini apabila tidak memeluk Kiri-Kiri, boneka gajahnya saat tidur malam, Jaejoong akan mengamuk. Entah pada siapa saja yang ditemuinya.

Membayangkannya, Junsu ngeri sendiri. Dia semakin gencar mengguncang bahu Jaejoong.

"HYUNGGGG! KIRI-KIRI hyunggg!" teriakan Junsu melengking. Membuat Yoochun berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

Jaejoong menggeliat, "Wae.. yoo.." lanturnya.

Junsu menggeleng, "Hyung! Kiri-Kiri! Dijemur! Dicuci! Basah! Hujaaannn, Hyungg~" racaunya seperti kebakaran jenggot.

Jaejoong duduk dengan paksa, lalu mengucek matanya lucu, "Apa?"

Junsu menarik nafas, "Kiri-Kiri belum diangkat, Hyunggg!" teriaknya.

Seketika, mata doe Jaejoong langsung membuka lebar, namja itu menegang dan segera melompat dari sofa, "HUWAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriaknya menaiki tangga. Aiishh, kenapa dia sampai ketiduran? Bagaimana nasib Kiri-Kiri yang kehujanan diatas sana? Jaejoong marana.

Dia cepat-cepat menginjak anak tangga tanpa melihat bahwa salah satu CD _game_ Changmin nyasar satu disana.

_Well_, kuharap tuhan masih menjagamu, _Umma_~

Jaejoong terhempas kebelakang, saat menginjak CD _game_ Changmin yang licin itu. Dengan segera, dia meluncur ke bawah tanpa pengaman.

Seolah _slow motion_, Junsu dan Yoochun segera berlari ke arah Jaejoong. Tangannya berusaha dia julurkan sepanjang-panjangnya untuk menangkap tubuh ramping Jaejoong.

Namun,

BRUAAAKKK…

"Arrghhh…."

"HYUNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

.

.

.

"Yaaa! Junsu-yaa! Bisa kau diam dan duduk di sini?" Yoochun nyeletuk. Junsu hanya menatap Yoochun tajam. Dia sedang bingung.

Keduanya berada di luar ruangan putih yang berlabelkan, UGD. Ya, beberapa menit yang lalu, kepala Jaejoong membentur anak tangga dan mengeluarkan darah pada bagian belakang. Kontan, Junsu menangis sejadinya. Yoochun langsung ambil tindakan dengan membopong Jaejoong menuju mobil dan membawa namja cantik itu ke RS.

Setelah sebelumnya menyeret Junsu yang memaksa membawa pakaian ganti untuk dirinya dan juga Jaejoong.

**CKELK..**

Pintu UGD terbuka, di kedua sisinya. Membuat 2 pasang mata yang sedang menunggu disana, langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Junsu yang mengambil tindakan pertama, namja itu segera menerjang sang dokter yang masih menggunakan baju hijau, "Dok, bagaimana?" tanyanya berharap-harap cemas.

Sang dokter tersenyum, "SM bilang, biaya akan ditanggung oleh mereka.." seketika, sang dokter mendapat _glare_ dari Junsu.

"Yaaa! Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan.. bagaimana keadaan Jae-Hyung?" Junsu melotot, kepalanya melongok-longok ke belakang sang dokter. Berusaha melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang sedang terbaring di kasur.

"Ah, _Mian_.. begini, mungkin anda bisa mengetahui keadaan Jaejoong-shhi, dengan melihat secara langsung.." dokter itu tersenyum. Junsu mengangguk dan segera menarik Yoochun yang berdiri di sampingnya dan sedang men-_dial_ nomer Changmin dan juga Yunho, untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Bau obat langsung menguar. Namun Junsu masih berusaha tersenyum saat Jaejoong menatap mereka dengan senyum juga.

Namja cantik itu mendapatkan perban tebal yang melingkari kepalanya. Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dan Junsu bergantian, "Anneyongg.. _aegya_.." namja cantik itu kembali tersenyum manis.

Mendapati sambutan 'romantis' dari Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu langsung menyeruak masuk dan Junsu menghambur memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Lagi-lagi dia menangis.

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk punggung Junsu, "Euummm… anak _umma_~ jangan menangis, ne? _Umma_ baik-baik saja.."

Yoochun menyerngitkan dahinya. Merasa ada yang janggal dengan perkataan Jaejoong barusan. Mengapa Hyung-nya mendadak memanggil Junsu dengan 'anaknya'. Seingatnya, hanya Changmin yang benar-benar Jaejoong suruh untuk memanggil namja cantik itu dengan sebutan _umma_. Selebihnya, Yoochun dan Junsu hanya disuruh memanggil, 'Hyung', saja.

Junsu masih sesegukan. Jaejoong balik menoleh ke arah Yoochun, "Nee.. kenapa Chunnie-chagi tidak memeluk _umma_ juga?" senyuman sejuta watt, barusaja ditebar Jaejoong, membuat Yoochun menggaruk tengkuknya, canggung.

Namja _husky_ itu hanya menganguk tipis, "N-ne.. Hyung.."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Junsu sudah melepas pelukannya.

"Nee! Tidak sopan sekali, kau memanggil _umma_-mu dengan sebutan Hyung!" kesal Jaejoong sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Membuat alis Yoochun dan juga Junsu, semakin bertautan. Apa katanya? _'Um-umma_?' batin keduanya bersamaan.

"Yaa! Dimana adik kalian, eoh? apa Minnie masih belum menjenguk _umma_-nya?" Jaejoong seolah-olah buta oleh ekspresi aneh dari YooSu.

Junsu angkat bicara, sementara Yoochun masih shock, "N-Nde _umma_, tadi Chunnie sudah men-_dial_ nomernya Changmin.." jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Ya, Su-ie.. jangan memanggil Hyung-mu dengan sebutan tidak sopan seperti itu! Panggil Chunnie dengan 'Hyung'!" teriak Jaejoong. Junsu hanya ber 'MWO' ria. Dia menunjuk dirinya, lalu menunjuk Yoochun lagi.

"T-Tapi, Hy-"

**CKLEK…**

"Anneyong.." seorang namja jangkung memasuki ruangan serba putih tersebut. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong kambeli tersenyum ramah.

"Ne, Minnie-ahh.. peluk _umma_.." rajuk Jaejoong dengan nada manja seorang _umma_. Changmin hanya menurut dan bergantian memandang Yoochun dan Junsu, saat berada di dalam pelukan Jaejoong. Namun hal itu, hanya mendapat endikan bahu dari kedua _Hyung-deulnya_.

"Ne, Jae-Hyung.. _Gwancanayo_?" dia menatap Jaejoong, lalu meletakkan sebuket bunga di meja nakas, disamping _bed_.

Jaejoong kembali mengerutkan alisnya, sebal, "YAAA! Siapa yang mengajari kalian tidak sopan, eoh? memanggil _umma_-nya sendiri dengan sebutan Hyung! Apa itu balasan kalian, setelah aku dengan susah payah melahirkan kalian, eohhh?" Jaejoong membuang muka ke arah samping.

Aura melambai, kembali terjadi. Antara _speakless_ dan juga bingung dari YooSuMin.

'Apa efek benturan tadi begitu keras, ya?' batin Junsu, lalu memijat kepalanya pelan.

'Aigoo.. ada apa dengan Jae-Hyung?' Changmin mendesah.

'Kenapa Yunho-Hyung belum juga datang?' kali ini Yoochun yang membatin.

**CKLEK..**

"_Anneyong_.. Jaejoong-ahh.." suara _bass_, mengalun dengan lembut.

Jaejoong yang masih dalam aksi ngambek karena 'tidak diakui oleh ketiga anaknya' itu, segera menoleh ke arah pintu dan memasang muka sesedih mungkin.

Namja cantik itu segera melompat dari _bed_ dan menghambur ke arah Jung Yunho, seseorang yang barusaja masuk.

Yunho yang masih blank, karena kaget dan juga bingung hanya membuka kedua tangannya dan membiarkan Jaejoong bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Dapat terdengar jaejoong sedikit terisak.

Yunho masih belum membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Namja Jung itu menatap YooSuMin dengan tatapan, 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

YooSuMin kembali hanya mengendik.

Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh ke arah YooSuMin yang masih cengo.

Namja Kim itu mempoutkan bibirnya, lucu. Lalu menoleh ke arah Yunho. Dia berkata lantang, seolah mengadu, "Mereka tidak mau memanggilku umma.. _YEOBOOO_~" manjanya memandang mata musang Yunho.

"MWOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" keempat pasang mata yang melihat YunJae _moment_ tersebut langsung membulatkan matanya.

_Ye-Yeobo_? Yun…Yunho-Hyung?

..

**TBC~**

* * *

Hahahahaha… ide lagi _full_~

Huwaaa.. mian kalo ancur. Sekedar info, Fic yang NO KISS chap 3, masih kurang setengah. Hahaha.. makasih yang sudah review. Makin semangat setelah mendapat sambutan fantastis.

Kerena**, REVIEW KALIAN, ADALAH KEKUATAN** BAGI saiya~~

Begitu juga kalau fic ini juga mendapatkan sambutan seperti itu. Maka jangan heran kalau seumpamanya, lusa, Zhera langsung update Chap 2..

Nee?

Ok,

**REVIEWW PLEASEEE~  
Keep or Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jaejoong menganggap bahwa :**_

_**Yoochun = Anak pertamanya  
Junsu = Anak keduanya  
Changmin = Anak ketiganya**_

_**Uri Yunho?**_

**..**

**..**

**A Screenplays Fic,  
KishiZhera present :**

**LOVELY, My Family**

**..**

_**Main Chara : YUNJAE n YOOSUMIN  
Disclamer : keluarga kecil mereka, biarkan milik mereka sendiri. Plis, jangan diusik. Ah.. Cassiopeiaaa~  
Ne?**_

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGGG!**

**..**

* * *

_**Preview Chap :**_

_Namja Kim itu mempoutkan bibirnya, lucu. Lalu menoleh ke arah Yunho. Dia berkata lantang, seolah mengadu, "Mereka tidak mau memanggilku umma.. YEOBOOO~" manjanya memandang mata musang Yunho._

_"MWOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" keempat pasang mata yang melihat YunJae moment tersebut langsung membulatkan matanya._

_Ye-Yeobo? Yun…Yunho-Hyung?_

* * *

**_.._**

"Jadi dokter, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Yoochun membuka pembicaraan. Namja _husky_ itu sekarang sedang berada di ruangan dokter dengan Junsu dan Changmin disampingnya.

Sang dokter terlihat mengambil sebuah _klip map_ dan menyerahkannya kepada YooSuMin, "Ini.. Jaejoong-Shhi sebenarnya hanya sedang mengalami sebuah _'random mind'_, bukan masalah besar.."

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti, "Jadi wajar saja, kalau ingatan Jae-Hyung menjadi kacau seperti itu.."

Junsu ikut mengangguk mengamini, "Lalu, apa yang sebaiknya kami lakukan?"

Sang dokter kembali tersenyum, "Tidak ada yang khusus. Hanya saja, cobalah, kalian semua untuk mengikuti alur ingatan Jaejoong-Shhi, agar dia tidak mengalami _'flummoxing'_ hebat.." sang dokter mangut-mangut.

YooSuMin kembali terdiam. Jadi, intinya, mereka seperti main drama dengan skenario yang berada di dalam otak Hyung-nya. Apakah akan mudah? Errr… sepertinya akan sulit.

Yoochun berdiri, membuat Junsu dan Changmin menoleh padanya, "Oh, kalau begitu.. kami ingin membawa Jae-Hyung pulang saja dan merawatnya dirumah.."

Junsu mendesah, "Yaa! Kau pikir, akan mudah apa, merawat Jae-Hyung?" Changmin hanya mengangguk.

Yoochun menatap Junsu dan Changmin, "Siapa yang tahu kalau belum dicoba? Lagipula, bukannya SM tadi sudah memberikan kelonggaran, sampai Jae-Hyung kembali sehat, eoh?"

Sang dokter mengambil sebuah wadah obat kecil dan memberikannya kepada Yoochun, "Berikan ini, kalau tiba-tiba Jaejoong-Shhi mengeluh sakit kepala hebat. Itu sudah pasti akan terjadi. Jadi, kumohon, kalian selalu mengawasi perkembangannya.."

Changmin menoleh ke arah sang dokter, "Apa perlu, kami mengisolasinya di rumah, dok?"

"_Anii_, jangan lakukan hal itu! Itu hanya akan membuat '_random mind'_ nya menjadi penuh dengan perasaan berburuk sangka pada orang lain.."

Junsu mengangguk, "Yaa.. sudah diputuskan. Kami akan membawa Jae-Hyung, dok.. Gomawo, nee.." Junsu menunduk hormat, diikuti oleh Yoochun dan Changmin.

"_Nde, Anneyonghasimnika~.."_

"Ah, _Anneyongg_~.."

.

.

.

Kelima _member_ DBSK, sudah sampai di depan _dorm_ mereka, setelah tadi sempat sedikit terguncang karena ulah Jaejoong. Apalagi sang _uri leader_. Dompetnya langsung tipis seketika, bagaimana tidak? Sepulang dari RS, namja cantik itu merengek pada Yunho, yang dia kira suaminya, untuk membelikan boneka beruang.

Dan semua cassipeia, pasti sudah tahu, kalau sejatinya, Jaejoong itu termasuk _shopaholic_. Jadi, setelah memasuki toko boneka, segera saja, namja itu mengambil hampir semua boneka beruang besar dengan berbagai warna, disana. Mulai dari coklat sampai putih.

Yunho yang awalnya _speakless_ dan akan menolak keinginan Jaejoong, langsung menahan amarahnya, setelah mendengar penjelasan YooSuMin.

_Aigoo_~

Apakah dia harus menjalani hidup dengan skenario aneh dari Jaejoong?

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa, kalau dirupiahkan, hampir 7 juta, dia keluarkan hanya untuk membeli boneka kesukaan Jaejoong.

Changmin berusaha membuka pintu mobil, dia benar-benar merasa sesak, diakibatkan semua boneka baru '_umma'_-nya yang tak tanggung-tanggung, menyesak sampai ke muka, "Hyungg.. se-sesakkk.. uhukk.."

Junsu megap-megap, "Bukaaa!" gedornya pada pintu mobil.

Yunho menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya ketiga _dongsaeng_-nya dengan tatapan merana. Mereka bertiga, harus berbagi kursi dengan semua boneka Jaejoong. terlebih Yoochun yang bahkan tidak kelihatan rupanya.

Namja Jung itu komat-kamit, berdo'a, semoga saja Yoochun tidak dipanggil ke rumah tuhan.

**CKLEK..**

_**Bruushh..**_

**BRAKK..**

"HUAAAAAA! Aku mau bernafas dulu!" Yoochun yang berusaja keluar dari mobil, langsung melesat masuk ke dalam _dorm_ dan menutup pintunya. Tidak dikunci? Tidak sempat.

Changmin juga melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya, namja jangkung itu langsung melesat ke arah halaman belakang, "HYUNGGG! Aku mau makan dulu!" teriakannya menggema ditelinga YunJaeSu.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Entah kenapa saat keluar dari mobil, langsung diam saja, tanpa mau bicara. Yunho merasa aneh, namja itu menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih berusaha membawa bonekanya sendirian.

"Jae.." panggilnya lembut.

Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan bonekanya. Bahkan wajahnya tidak terlihat karena boneka yang dia bawa terlampau besar. Yunho berusaha mengalihkan boneka yang menutupi wajah Jaejoong dan melihat ekspresi, namja cantik itu.

Saat tangannya hendak menyingkirkan boneka, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruang yang dia bawa. Yunho masih belum 'ngeh'.

"Jaejoong-ahh.. _waeyoo_?"

"Ming.. hiks.. minggir.." isaknya.

Yunho membulatkan mata sipitnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menangis? Namja itu berusaha menyingkirkan boneka dari pelukan Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong tetap mencengkeram boneka itu kuat.

"Jae.." panggil Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong masih belum bergeming, boneka di dalam mobil mulai berjatuhan, meluber ke luar mobil dan bertumpuk di belakangnya.

Yunho menghela nafas, ditariknya boneka beruang coklat itu lebih keras, sehingga Jaejoong kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke belakang, pada tumpukan boneka.

**BRUKK~**

"Jae, _Waeyoo_?" Yunho melembutkan suaranya. Belum bereaksi sama sekali setelah Jaejoong terjatuh.

Perlahan, Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada boneka beruang itu, dan tentu saja sang boneka merosot.

Yunho tertegun, mata doe Jaejoong terlihat memerah dan menahan tangis. Perlahan, namja Jung itu berjongkok di depan Jaejoong.

"Hiks.. Yun.. hiks.. Yunniee.." tumpah sudah air mata Jaejoong. kenapa namja cantik itu menjadi semakin _sensitive_? Yunho menggeleng.

Entah keberanian dan insting darimana, Yunho tiba-tiba menarik Jaejoong dan memeluk namja cantik itu erat. Jaejoong membalas pelukan itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di bahu Yunho.

"Cup, nee? Nanti jelek lho, kalo nangis.."

"Hiks, tapi, _yeobo_.. hiks.. anak kita sudah tidak sayang lagi denganku.. hiks.." Jaejoong berangsur, hanya menyisakan isakan. Dia masih belum menatap Yunho.

Meskipun setengah iritasi, mendengar kata 'anak kita', dari bibir _kissable_ Jaejoong, Yunho hanya mengelus kepala namja itu, lembut, "Cup.. memang apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Hiks, mereka bahkan meninggalkan _umma_-nya, hiks.. kesusahan membawa barang.. hiks..Ne?" Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap mata musang Yunho.

Keduanya masih berada di depan rumah, tak heran, beberapa kru SM, memandang ke arah mereka dengan pikiran yang berbeda-beda.

"_Aigoo_~ Jongie marah karena itu?"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Jung Yunho, mencubit hidung mancung Jaejoong. membuat suasana terlihat semakin romantis. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, walaupun masih terdengar sedikit isakan, "Hiks.. he he..he.."

Yunho melepas pelukannya dan berdiri. Namja itu sedikit membersihkan bagian belakang bajunya yang terkena debu. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong, "Bangun! Dan bantu aku membawa bonekamu ke kamar, _arraso_?"

"Eumm.." dengan semangat, Jaejoong mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Yunho, "_Gomawo, yeobo_.." katanya tulus. Yunho tersenyum lembut.

Mungkin, Yunho mulai terbiasa dengan sikap manja Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Hyu- eh, _Ummaa_! Sedang masak apa?" Changmin melongokkan kepalanya ke dapur, setelah sebelumnya hampir keceplosan menyebut kata '_Hyung'_, untuk memanggil Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu menoleh ke arah Changmin, "_Ani_! _Umma_ hanya membuatkan teh untuk menemani _appa_-mu, _aegya_.." katanya lalu mengangkat 2 cangkir teh dan membawanya ke teras samping.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Ummaaa_~ aku lapaaarrr~" melasnya saat Jaejoong melewati dirinya tanpa menoleh.

Namja cantik itu berhenti sebentar, "Nde, tunggu makan malam. Nanti Umma akan masak besar-besaran!" Jaejoong kembali berjalan ke arah Yunho yang sibuk dengan gitarnya dan buku musiknya. Sambil sesekali memetik gitar dan menggumankan beberapa lirik lagu barunya.

Changmin mendadak _blink-blink_, "_Jinjayo_? NE _UMMAA_! Minnie mengerti!" teriaknya.

Jaejoong sekilas tersenyum, "Nde? Nanti kau mau ikut _umma_ dan _appa_ ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan atau ti-?"

"_NE_! AKU MAU!" kembali suara tenor Changmin menggelegar di _dorm_ mereka. Yunho menatap tajam ke arah Changmin yang hanya dibalasi cengiran 3 jari oleh namja jangkung itu.

"_Miann_.." lirihnya.

Jaejoong masih setia dengan senyum sejuta waat-nya. Apalagi saat dirinya semakin mendekat ke arah 'suami'-nya, Jung Yunho. Yunho masih belum menyadari kalau Jaejoong sudah duduk bersila, disampingnya yang juga selonjoran di teras pinggir.

"Aku bawakah teh.." Jaejoong berkata malu-malu sambil menundukkan mukanya. Membuat Yunho tersenyum geli, melihat kelakuan teman dekatnya ini. Ya, teman dekat.

"Ah, _Gomawo_, ne? Boo.." katanya tulus lalu mengambil secangkir teh dan menyeruputnya sedikit, "Manis.." gumannya.

Jaejoong kembali menunduk. Duduknya semakin dia geser ke arah Yunho. Yunho sebenarnya menyadari pergerakan Jaejoong yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya , namun dia biarkan saja.

Setelah cukup dekat, Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho pelan. Dia senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, seperti biasa. Yunho sedikit terkejut, namun dia sadar benar, bahwa ingatan Jaejoong masih kacau.

Akhirnya,

Namja Jung itu hanya mengikuti skenario dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Jaejoong. Dia terus memetik gitarnya dengan sebuah lagu debut DBSK, Hug.

_.._

_Haruman nibangui chimdaega dwegoshipo_

_Do dasuhi pogunhi nae pume gamssa ango jaeugo shipo_

_Aju jagun dwichogimdo noui joguman sogsagime_

_Nan ggumsogui gwemurdo I gyonae borir thende_

_.._

Jaejoong masih tersenyum malu-malu, tanpa ikut bernyanyi.

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur Seoul. Lagi-lagi sangat deras. Jaejoong mendesah di sofa ruang tamu. Namja itu duduk sendirian sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya dan menenggelamkan surai lembutnya bersama jutaan bulu boneka beruang.

Junsu yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada jadwal, ikutan duduk di samping Jaejoong dengan membawa toples kue. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang masih belum bereaksi.

"Hyu- eh, _Ummaa_.." panggil Junsu, pelan.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, "_Nde_?"

"_Waeyoo_? Sepertinya kau sedang sedih, eoh?" Junsu memegang pundak Jaejoong, lagi-lagi pelan.

"Ah, hanya saja.. aku sedang rindu dengan mertuaku, ingin kesana, sekarangg, su-ieee~…" kembali, namja cantik itu menyeruakkan kepalanya di kepala boneka beruang.

Sontak, Junsu membelalakkan mata sipitnya. Batinnya mendadak galau. Bagaimana caranya menuruti keinginan _Umma_-nya ini? Ditambah, bagaimana caranya untuk memberitahu Yunho-Hyung-nya?

"Aiishh.. diluar sedang hujan, kan? Apa sebaiknya tidak menunggu besok pagi saja?" dia berusaha menghalangi niatan Jaejoong.

"ANII! Aku ingin sekarangg!" Jaejoong mendecak kesal. Lalu mempoutkan bibirnya manja. Junsu masih terus berpikir, "Ya, _Umma_, nanti bagaimana kalau _umma_ sakit?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Anii.. aku akan naik mobil.."

Junsu masih berusaha membujuk Jaejoong, "Yaa, _Umma_! Tolong jangan lakukan itu.."

"Tidak akan! Malam ini, akan aku pastikan,Jung Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho, tidur di rumah Jung Ajhuma.."

Junsu memutar matanya, pasrah. Memang sejak dulu Jaejoong itu susah sekali dibantah. Akhirnya dia hanya ikut duduk di ruang keluarga, dengan Jaejoong disampingnya. 'Bagaimana caranya menyampaikan kepada Yunho-Hyung?' batinnya miris.

"Yaa.. Junsu! Boo! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan eoh? cepat masuk ke kamar! Diluar dingin.. aku tidak mau kalian sakit.."

Junsu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi ruang tamu. Disana ada Yunho yang barusaja mandi dengan handuk, sebagai satu-satunya kain yang melindungi bagian privatnya.

Junsu tersenyum.

Jaejoong sumringah.

Namja cantik itu, bangun dari sofa dan berlari ke arah Yunho. Yunho pasang kuda-kuda. Bersiap menahan guncangan akibat tubrukan badan Jaejoong.

"_YEOBOOO_.." teriak namja itu manja.

Yunho tersenyum, dipaksa.

**Brukk..**

Jaejoong sukses memeluk Yunho, wajahnya terlihat begitu gembira dan mengusap-ngusapkan pipinya pada dada telanjang Yunho. Terlihat seperti seekor anak kucing yang barusaja ditemukan dipinggir jalan.

Namun, karena terlalu bersemangat, tangannya menyenggol gulungan pengikat handuk Yunho, dan..

**SETT..**

Yunho membulatkan matanya seketika, menyadari angin menerpa pada bagian pribadinya secara langsung. **LANGSUNG**!. Segera, dia menoleh ke bawah, dengan _slow motion._

Junsu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan mata membola.

Di bawah, ada kain putih. Mirip… handuk? Apakah itu….. tergeletak?

.

.

"GYAAA!"

"HYAAAA! MATAKU TERNODAI OLEH '_MILIKMU'_, HYUNGGG!"

"_YEOBOOOO~_…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

* * *

Ahh..

Ini memang REPOST, ada yang nanya di ripiu. Fic ini pernah Zhera publish di wordpress, tapi berhubung lupa , makanya zhera post disini aja.. Mianhee..

**..**

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan mereview fic Zhera, makasih juga silent reader yang udah mau baca.. oh ya, Keep review ne?

**KEEP OR DELETE?  
REVIEWWWW PLEASEEEEE…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jaejoong menganggap bahwa :**_

_**Yoochun = Anak pertamanya  
Junsu = Anak keduanya  
Changmin = Anak ketiganya**_

_**Uri Yunho?**_

**..**

**..**

**A Screenplays Fic,  
KishiZhera present :**

**LOVELY, My Family**

**..**

_**Main Chara : YUNJAE n YOOSUMIN  
Disclamer : keluarga kecil mereka, biarkan milik mereka sendiri. Plis, jangan diusik. Ah.. Cassiopeiaaa~  
Ne?**_

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGGG!**

**..**

* * *

_**Preview :**_

_Namun, karena terlalu bersemangat, tangannya menyenggol gulungan pengikat handuk Yunho, dan.._

_**SETT..**_

_Yunho membulatkan matanya seketika, menyadari angin menerpa pada bagian pribadinya secara langsung. __**LANGSUNG**__!. Segera, dia menoleh ke bawah, dengan slow motion. _

_Junsu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan mata membola._

_Di bawah, ada kain putih. Mirip… handuk? Apakah itu….. tergeletak?_

_.._

_.._

_**-Malam Hari-**_

"Yeobo~?" Jaejoong menoel pundak Yunho pelan, "Mian.." lanjutnya lirih.

Dia merasa bersalah atas kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika dengan tidak sengaja menarik simpul handuk Yunho, hingga secara tidak langsung, barang _private_ Yunho sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi. Bah.. Jaejoong tau kalau hal itu sangat memalukan. Tapi apa lagi? Itu kan tidak sengaja.. jadi harus dimaafkan, begitu pikirnya..

Ohh..

_Poor Jung Yeobo.._

Sebuah ide bodoh tiba-tiba muncul di dalam otak Jaejoong begitu saja. Namja itu akan ber-acting! Ya, dia harus bisa beracting agar Yunho mau memaafkan dia.

_**BRUKK..**_

"Hiks.. Yun- Yunnie .. Mianhee.. Jongie-Jongie ti-.. tidak hiks.. tidak sengaja…" Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai. Namja cantik itu tidak suka diacuhkan seperti itu. Dia jatuh terduduk di samping kursi Yunho, dengan kedua tangan yang mengoyang-goyang kaki Yunho.

"Jebball.. maafin Jongieee.. hiks.." Jaejoong semakin terisak. Sungguh, meskipun hanya acting belaka, tapi dia benci diacuhkan oleh Yunho. Namja cantik itu mengusap hidungnya pelan, yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening.

Dia tetap pada posisi seperti itu. Terisak dengan menggoyang-goyang kaki Yunho, sampai sebuah tangan besar, menggapai dagunya dan menariknya agar mendongak. Jaejoong menurut, dia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menatap mata musang milik Yunho dengan mata doe-nya yang berair. Sangat sembab. Dan bibirnya mengerucut seperti anak kecil.

Yunho tersenyum simpul, "Yaa, berhenti menangis, Boo.."

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu berucap lucu, "Yun.. Yunnie memaafkan Jongie?"

Namja Jung itu mengagguk, "Ok, kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi jangan diulangi. Aku tidak suka.."

Kembali, kepala bersurai hitam milik Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk kecil, lalu tertawa, "Hiks.. haha.. Yeobo yang terbaik.." pujinya. Jaejoong bangkit dengan bantuan tangan Yunho yang menarik tangannya ke atas.

Dan..

'Yes! Berhasil~'

Hup!

Dia sudah berdiri lagi. Sedikit ngilu juga dibagian lutut, saat namja cantik itu tadi menghantamkan lutunya ke lantai, demi mendapat perhatian namja yang menurutnya adalah 'suami-nya'. Jaejoong sedikit menyesal kenapa dia bisa menghantamkan kakinya sekeras itu, dan sekarang, keduanya sedikit membiru.

"Umm.. Yeobo?" Jaejoong menggigit jari telunjuknya lalu menunjuk ke pangkuan Yunho. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melihat ke arah pahanya. Yunho menatap heran pada Jaejoong, "Wa-wae?"

Jangan bilang Jaejoong ingin..

"Aku ingin duduk di pangkuan Yeobo, boleh?" Jaejoong bertanya malu-malu. Changmin yang tidak sengaja melewati kedua hyung-nya itu hanya mendesah pelan. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mau menegur, dia takut alas kaki milik Jaejoong akan melayang mengenai jidatnya dann..

..akan lebar seperti Yoochunnie..

Namja jangkung itu menggeleng cepat. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mengendap dan sebelah tangannya mengusap jidatnya, "Itu cukup mengerikan.."

Yunho menyerngitkan dahinya, lalu kembali tersenyum. Lucu juga melihat Jaejoong yang biasanya sering marah-marah, sekarang menjadi imut dan menggemaskan seperti ini. Dan apa itu? Rona merah di pipi si namja Kim itu semakin menyebar kemana-mana. Membuatnya semakin… errr.. cantik. Ah, entahlah, menurut Yunho itu cantik tapi juga tampan.

Tangannya bergerak tidak sadar mengelus pipi porselen Jaejoong lalu berputar-putar di bibir merah muda nan menggoda milik Jaejoong.

Oh, shit, haruskan dia mencium, menghisap dan mengu- STOP! Sampai disitu Jung Yunho. Yunho gelagapan menyadari tindakan anehnya barusan. Segera saja dia tarik tangannya cepat dan menarik tangan Jaejoong, sebagai gantinya untuk segera duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ehh!" Jaejoong sedikit tersentak.

Yunho sudah masa bodoh, lebih baik memangku namja cantik ini daripada tertangkap basah oleh Jaejoong bahwa memikirkan namja cantik itu dan..

Gooddd…

Haruskan Jaejoong tau kalau Jung Yunho..

..pipinya bersemu merah?

.

.

.

_**-Pagi hari berikutnya-**_

"Yoochun-ahh,.." panggil Jaejoong. Matanya masih fokus pada daerah dapur, namun aura Yoochun sudah dapat dia rasakan saat namja _husky_ itu lewat di samping pintu dapur. Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kepada jaejoong.

'Jangan suruh aku hyung..' batin Yoochun di dalam hati. Dia berusaha terlihat menyenangkan, walaupun hatinya sudah jengkel akibat semua ulah Jaejoong yang menurutnya semakin aneh-aneh, "Waeyo, Hyu-.. _Umma_?" tutupnya cepat. Dia tidak mau mendapat celotehan panjang Jaejoong yang menangis karena tidak dipanggil umma oleh 'anak-anak'nya.

"Dimana _appa_-mu?" Jaejoong melirik Yoochun yang mulai mendekat ke conter dan mencomot kue kering di toples, milik Changmin.

"Haduuhh? Bukannya _umma_ tau sendiri kalau _appa_-ku tadi malam baru kembali ke Amerika bersama _Umma_ dan adikku.." sahutnya enteng dengan mulut yang masih menguyah kue kering.

Errr..

Kau lupa, eoh? Yoochun-ahh? Umma dan Appa-mu sekarang ada dua..

**KLONTANG..**

Jaejoong menjatuhkan pisau yang dia gunakan untuk memotong wortel. Tubuh namja cantik itu tampak membeku dan terdiam sesaat. Yoochun sempat kaget. Namun dia hanya mengira kalau Jaejoong tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pisau itu. Namun perkiraannya salah besar. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mematikan kompor dan melempar apron hitam miliknya dan segera keluar dari dapur.

Yoochun menyerngitkan dahinya, "HYUNG!" panggilnya.

Aishh, dia lupa..

"_UMMAA_!" panggilnya lagi, sesuai keinginan Jaejoong.

Namun Jaejoong tidak berbalik dan malah terlihat menyambar kunci mobil _Ferrari_ putihnya serta sebuah syal merah di gantungan dengan gerakan cepat. Yoochun semakin tidak mengerti. Namja itu menutup toples ala kadarnya dan segera menyusul Jaejoong dengan sedikit berlari. "Ummaa!" panggilnya lagi.

Namun masih tidak digubris.

Menyadari bahwa Yoochun mengejar dirinya, Jaejoong malah semakin berlari dan menabrak beberapa orang yang dia lewati, dan tentu saja itu membuat banyak orang memandang heran padanya. Kemeja putih kebesaran, celana ketat pendek dan juga syal merah panjang, itulah yang dikenakan oleh Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Namja itu berlari dengan semakin menghentakkan kakinya.

Terlebih Yoochun, semenjak dia keluar dari lift, semua mata langsung menatapnya. Ada yang tersipu, ada juga yang menatap horror. Yoochun hanya menggunakan singlet putih dan boxer hitam motif tengkorak hijau. Terlihat sexy dan… errr.. menggelikan. Namun dia acuh, toh tubuhnya memang bagus..

Tugas pokoknya hanya mengejar Jaejoong dan bertanya kenapa _mood_ namja cantik itu mendadak jelek sekali..

.

.

.

_**-Sementara itu, di dorm DBSK..-**_

Changmin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Perutnya tadi mendadak mulas dan ingin buang air. Dia bersenandung kecil sambil mencuci tangannya di _washtaffle_. Terakhir dia lihat, tadi Jeumma-nya masih di dapur dan berjanji akan masak sarapan yang enak untuknya. Namun dia tidak melihat sosok Jaejoong yang terpantul dari cermin _washtafle_. Hanya ada bayangan dirinya disana.

Siulannya berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang yang bisa menembus langsung pada pintu dapur, "Lho? Dimana Jae-umma? Apa masak-masaknya sudah selesai?" racaunya masih mencuci tangan. Setelah itu, dia mengeringkan tangan dengan cepat. Sepertinya minmin kita sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi masakan terenak didunia itu, -menurut Changmin tentu saja-.

Kakinya melangkah cepat sampai memasuki dapur. Lalu menghampiri wajan yang terbuka, karena tutupnya tergeletak di samping kompor. Namja itu berguman, "Tidak biasanya _umma_ membiarkan masakannya terbuka? Jiji kan suka naik-naik ke atas kompor.."

Kemudian Changmin mencolek masakan Jaejoong yang baru setengah jadi. Matanya membola dan mulutnya menggembung lucu. Mendadak dia menjadi mual. Rasa amis ikan yang belum matang, langsung mengocok perutnya, "Aku rasa, aku harus ke kamar mandi.." ucapnya kemudian berlalu.

Beberapa saat, Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi, "Aishhh.. untung aku kebal, Lho? Yunho-Hyung? Kenapa disini?"

Yunho yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu, atau seseorang itu langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Changmin. Kakinya melangkah cepat, "Minn… kau tau dimana Jae?" dia mengguncang bahu Changmin.

"Tadi Jae-Hyung ada di dapur, setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sudah tidak ada.. Ada apa hyung? Tumben mencari Jae-Hyung?"

"Bukannya tiap hari Yunho-Hyung selalu mencari Jae-Hyung, Changmin-ahh.. kyang kyang.." Junsu nimbrung dari balik tangga. Dandannya sudah rapi. Sepertinya dia akan pergi keluar.

"Yaaa! Jangan bercanda. Kau tahu dimana Jongie?" muka Yunho sedikit memerah.

Junsu kembali nyengir, "Tuh kan.. manggilnya aja sudah berubah.. Jongie.. Jongie-_chagyy_.."

Yunho melepas pundak Changmin dan hendak mengejar Junsu yang sudah melesat, "AKU PERGI DENGAN ENHYUK, PULANGNYA SOREE~!" teriakan lumba-lumba Junsu menggema di koridor lantai empat. Kedua insan yang berdiri di sana harus menutup telinga mereka agar tidak tuli seketika.

Yunho geram sendiri dengan Junsu. Sampai sedikit lupa dengan masalah Jaejoong-nya. Eh?

"Changmin-ahh.. sampai dimana tadi?"

"Kau menanyakan dimana Jae-Hyung.."

"Ah iya.."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"DIMANA JAE? KAU TAHU MIN? aisshh… anak ituu kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang?!"

Huft,..

Changmin menhela nafas untuk menyabarkan dirinya sendiri, "Masa bodoh Hyung! Mungkin pergi kencan! Kau cari saja sendiri.." sahutnya asal kemudian menaiki tangga dan terdengar derap langkah kakinya semakin menghilang.

Yunho menggeram, "Yaaa! Bantu aku! Dasar tiang listrik?!" teriak Yunho.

"KALAU BEGITU, MINTA BANTUAN SAJA SAMA TIANG LISTRIK SAJA, HYUNGG!" teriak Changmin dari atas.

"Yaaa!"

.

.

.

_**-Sementara itu, di tempat Jaejoong dan Yoochun-**_

Yoochun terus mengikuti Jaejoong hingga parkiran bawah. Jaejoong berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di sudut, karena lama tidak dipakai.

"_Ummaaa_.." panggil Yoochun untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun Jaejoong bungkam. Dia lebih memilih untuk membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam. Yoochun diam di samping mobil Jaejoong. percuma saja menggedor pintu mobil Jaejoong, bahannya sangat keras dan di dalamnya kedap suara. Jadi Yoochun hanya menunggu.

Tak lama, Yoochun melihat Jaejoong memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya pelan. Namun setelahnya Jaejoong terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa lagi. Dia tekan tekan saja tombol disana sembarangan. Sesekali melirik pada Yoochun yang memandang padanya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Hal itu dengan sangat sukses membuat Jaejoong semakin ketus. Dia pukul-pukul _dashboard_ mobil sampai tanpa sengaja tangannya memukul tombol pembuka jendela. Dan jendela mobil Jaejoong mulai turun.

Yoochun mendesah, menggeleng pelan menyadari betapa kikuknya Jaejoong saat ini. Mata namja cantik itu terlihat semakin sembab. Sepertinya sebulir air mata mulai berlinang.

Lalu..

"HUWAAAAAA! AKU LUPA KALAU AKU TIDAK BISA MENYETIRR MOBBIIILLLLLL…."Jaejoong menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Yoochun memutar matanya, "Sudah selesai marahnya, _umma_? _Umma_ ini kepana sih? Tiba-tiba marah tidak jelas?" niatnya sudah bulat untuk menelepon Yunho dan segera menyerahkan Jaejoong pada suaminya.

"Nde, Yoboseo, Hyung~ cepat kemari atau kumakan Jae-Hyung!" kata Yoochun asal. Dan PIK.. dia memutus sambungannya dengan Yunho. Entah bagaimana ekspresi Yunho sekarang? Yoochun tidak tega membayangkannya.

Tak lama, suara derap kaki menyapa pendengaran Yoochun, meskipun samar, karena Jaejoong masih menangis keras. Dia sedikit berharap kalau itu ada Yunho. Dan benar saja, setelah semakin dekat, namja yang berlari menghampiri mereka adalah Yunho.

Ya, jung Yunho, yang sedari tadi mencari Jaejoong kemana-mana seperti orang kesetanan.

"Yaaa! Yoochun-ahh! Kau itu kenapa sih?! Membawa jaejoong seenaknya tanpa minta ijin dulu?! Aku mencarinya kemana-mana.." Yunho lepas emosi, dia hendak mendorong Yoochun, namun niatnya langsung luntur, saat tidak sengaja melihat Jaejoong yang menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam mobil.

"Jongie.." panggilnya pelan.

"…"

"Yaaa, Jongie-yaa.. Uljimaa.."

"…"

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa Yoochunnie menyakitimu? Mana yang sakit eum?" Yunho membuka pintu mobil dengan pelan, lalu berjongkok di depan mobil sambil memandang wajah sembab Jaejoong. beberapa bulir air mata masih lolos dari doe eyesnya.

Yoochun berdecak, "Yaa Hyung, aku tidak melakukan apapun.." namja itu mulai membela dirinya sendiri.

Yunho melirik yoochun tajam, "Kau itu penggangu! Pergi sana! Dann.. jangan keluar menggunakan boxer seperti itu Yoochun-ahh.."

Yoochun mendengus sebal. Seharusnya Yunho berterimakasih karena dia mau berkorban 'umbar aurat' demi menegejar Jaejoong. Huft, daripada disini, lebih baik Yoochun segera kembali ke _dorm_ dan mandi yang lamaaaaa..

"Hyung, aku kembali.." pamitnya yang hanya diangguki oleh Yunho.

.

.

_**.**_

_**-Kembali ke YunJae-**_

Jaejoong masih terisak, walaupun tidak separah yang tadi. Yunho sudah duduk di dalam mobil berdampingan dengan Jaejoong. "Kau itu kenapa?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong masih terdiam. Sama sekali tidak mau menjawab. Yunho menyentuh pundak Jaejoong, dan dengan cepat pula jaejoong menampik tangan Yunho.

"Jae-"

"Yeobo jangan sentuh Jongie!" katanya kesal, sesekali masih terdengar serik karena menangis.

"Wae? Aku salah apa padamu?" Yunho masih berusaha membujuk.

"Yeobo jahat! Yeobo bikin Jongie kesel! Pergi!" Jaejoong bergeser mendekat ke arah jendela. Pandangannya masih setia menatap keluar.

Yunho masih tidak mengerti, "Jae-ahh.. tolong bicara dengan jelas, Yeobo-mu ini salah apa?"

"…" Jaejoong terdiam.

"Bahkan setelah aku bangun tidur, aku tidak menemukanmu di tempat tidur, tidak pula di dapur.. Lalu setelah bertemu, kenapa kau malah marah padaku?" nada Yunho dibuat semelas mungkin, berusaha menarik perhatian Jaejoong.

"Memang Yeobo tidak sadar! Yeobo pasti pura-pura tidak tau?!" sergah Jaejoong.

"Yaaa.. memangnya apa yang aku sembunyikan darimu? Tidak ada.. Jeongmalayoo.."

"Bohong! Yeobo berselingkuh dibelakang Jongie.." poutan di bibir Jaejoong terlihat semakin kedepan, hal itu membuat namja cantik itu terlihat semakkiiinnnn imut…

"Astaga, Boo.. aku tidak pernah berselingkuh, lagipula, untuk apa aku berselingkuh? Kau itu jangan aneh-aneh.."

"Anii! Jongie dengar sendiri dari Yoochunnie.."

"Yoochun?"

"Nde, dia bilang, appa-nya sedang ada di Amerika bersama dengan ummanya!" Jaejoong melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Yunho melongo. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan Yoochun? Umma? Appa Yoochun?

_Plukkk~ _

Dengan keras, dia tepuk jidatnya sendiri. Aiggooo… 'istri'nya ini sedang cemburu dan salah paham ternyata..

"Di Amerika? Bukannya aku sedang ada disini, Boo?"

"Iya, tapi siapa tahu saja, nanti malam Yeobo kabur bawa ATM, lalu pergi ke Amerika.."

"Dasar kau ini.." diacaknya pelan rambut Jaejoong.

Namun sekali lagi Jaejoong menepisnya, "Yeobo jangan sentuh Jongie!"

"Jongie yaa.. itu salah paham.. Yang dimaksud _Appa_ saat itu oleh Yoochunnie itu bukan aku.." Yunho mencoba berkelit mencari alasan untuk Jaejoong.

"Lalu?" Jaejoong sedikit menoleh pada Yunho.

"Yang dimaksud itu adalah Paman Park, kenalan Yoochunnie saat di AS. Karena mereka dekat, Yoochunnie sering memanggil Paman Park dengan sebutan _appa_.."

Lelucon yang menggelikan Jung Yunho..

Jaejoong mengedip lucu, "Jadi, bukan yeobo yang dimaksud oleh Yoochunnie?"

Yunho mengagguk mantab, "Nde.."

Jaejoong memainkan jari-jarinya lalu menggigit bibir pelan, "Jo-Jongie hanya salah paham?"

"E-em.. makanya jangan cepat mengambil keputusan seperti itu.." Yunho kembali mengacak rambut jaejoong, namun kali ini namja cantik itu sama sekali tidak menolak. Perlahan Jaejoong bergeser mendekat ke arah Yunho dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho yang hangat.

Dia mengerak-gerakkan kepalanya di dada Yunho seperti kucing yang merajuk, "Jangan ulangi,ne?" Yunho mendekap pinggang Jaejoong dan menariknya mendekat.

Jaejoong mengagguk, "Ara, tapi Yeobo juga tidak boleh membuat Jongie cemburu.."

Yunho terkekeh, "Mianhee.. telah membuat Jongie-ku ini cemburu.."

"Hmm.. tak apa yeobo, Jongie percaya sama yeobo. Tidak mungkin yeobo selingkuh, sementara yeobo sudah punya tiga anak dari Jongie.." Jaejoong berkata polos. Yunho hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sedikit banyak perkataan polos Jaejoong membuat dirinya merasa errr… aneh..

Entahlah..

"Oh ya Yeobo, tadi pagi-pagi sekali Jongie sudah menyiapkan pakaian kita.."

"Eh? Memang kita mau kemana Boo?"

"Lho? Bukannya kemarin Jongie sudah bilang, kalau kita akan ke rumah uri _umma_ Jung sama uri _appa_ Jung, Jung Yeobo?"

"Haa?!"

"Kajja! Aku kedinginan memakai _hot pant_ seperti ini.."

"…"

"…"

"MWO-.. MWOOOO?!"

.

.

_**-Keesokan harinya, di meja makan-**_

Seperti biasa _DongBangBoys_ sedang sarapan pagi bersama. Dan seperti biasa pula, Changmin mengambil 2 porsi sekaligus, alasannya karena hari ini dia akan _interview_ dengan _netizen_ Thailand. Namja jangkung itu makan sangat banyak. Terlalu banyak malah. Yoochun dan Junsu hanya menatap biasa ke arah Changmin. Sedang Yunho, namja itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan yang lain, fokus dengan ponsel di tanggannya.

Dan daritadi, keringat Yunho selalu meluncur bebas, di wajah tampannya.

Tau kenapa?

Itu karena hari ini dia dan juga Jaejoong akan mengunjungi orang tua Yunho, di Gwangju. Gosh.. kenapa ponsel _umma_-nya tidak aktif. Sedangkan appa-nya sama sekali tidak membalas pesan ataupun mengangkat _telephone_ darinya.

Rupanya gerak-gerik Yunho tertangkap oleh sang 'istri', Kim.. ah.. Jung Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu berhenti menyuap dan melirik ke arah Yunho.

"Yeobo.." panggilnya.

"…" Yunho tidak menyahut.

Jaejoong cemberut, "Yaa.. Yunnie-ahh!" teriaknya.

Yunho gelagapan, ponselnya hampir saja terjatuh, "Eh, nde? _Waeyo_? Jongie? _Waeyo_?"

"Yeobo sedang apa sih? Kenapa gusar seperti itu? Tidak baik dicontoh anak-anak.." Jaejoong berkata lembut, sembari melirik YooSuMin dengan ekor matanya.

Seketika, YooSuMin langsung cekikikan mendengar perkataan Umma mereka, "Kyang.. Mungkin Yunho-_appa_ sedang mengirim pesan pada selingkuhannya, _umma_! Jewer saja!" Junsu malah mengompori Jaejoong.

Yunho melotot. Jaejoong berbalik memandang Junsu, "Jung Junsu!" panggil jaejoong tegas.

Dan apa itu? Jung Junsu? Seumur hidup Junsu tidak mau memakai nama Jung..

"Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara tidak sopan seperti itu, saat dimeja makan, ha? Chagy.. cobalah untuk sopan saat di meja makan.. nde?" suara Jaejoong melemah. Kini Yoochun dan Changmin ganti cekikikan.

"Tapi, Changmin umma.." kini malah Junsu merasa seperti benar-benar dimarahi oleh umma-nya.

"Changmin? Wae?" alis Jaejoong berkerut.

"Changmin juga tidak sopan! Lihat, nasi-nasi berceceran di mulutnya.." Junsu menunjuk-nunjuk Changmin. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Changmin yang duduk dekat dengan Yoochun. Dia menghela nafas dan tersenyum sabar.

"Changmin-ahh.. uri _baby_, kalo makan jangan bercecer ya? Apa tidak malu dilihat sama _appa_ dan _umma_? Nah, Yoochunnie, tolong kau bersihkan sisa makanan di sekitar mulut adikmu itu.." Jaejoong berbalik kembali menghadap Yunho dan memegang tangan 'yeobo'-nya itu.

Yoochun hendak menolak, "Tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian sayang.. _umma_ sedang sibuk dengan _appa_.." Jaejoong tidak menoleh.

Changmin menjulurkan wajah tampannya pada Yoochun. Mendadak Yoochun merinding dan dengan cepat membersihkan wajah Changmin dari makanan. Namja jangkung itu cekikikan, "_Gomawo_, _Hyungiee_.." ledeknya, merasa menang satu poin dari Yoochun.

"Kucekik kau nanti, Shim Changmin.." desisnya pada Changmin.

Changmin kembali cekikikan..

.

.

.

_**-Sementara itu-**_

"Yeobo, benar yeobo tidak apa-apa? Jongie bisa membantu yeobo kok.." Jaejoong masih menggenggam tangan Yunho yang terasa semakin berkeringat dingin. Jaejoong tersentak, "_Omo_?! Yeobo?! Apa kau sakit? Tanganmu dingin sekali.. sini sini,, biar Jongie hangatkan.." Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho dan menggosok-gosok dengan pipinya yang sangat halus.

"Jongie-yaa.." akhirnya Yunho memanggil Jaejoong juga.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, "Nde?"

"Apakah kita harus ke Gwangju?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"E-em.. Jongie rindu dengan uri umma dan appa, wae? "

Yunho menggeleng cepat, "Ani.. hanya bertanya saja.. sudah, kau lanjutkan makannya. Makan yang banyak. Nanti kau sakit.." entah mendapat angin darimana, Yunho mendadak menjadi perhatian dengan Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini. Bukann.. bukan karena _akting_, tetapi lebih bisa dibilang.. err..

..dari hati?

YooSuMin saling pandang menggoda ke arah Yunho yang terlena dengan perlakuan Jaejoong.

Yoochun berdehem sedikit, "Ehemm.. engh.. ehem.."

YunJae sontak menarik tangan masing-masing dan segera menghadap meja dan kembali makan.

Junsu tersenyum jahil, "Umma.. bolehkah kita bermesraan di meja makan?"

Jaejoong tergagap, "A-apa yang jun-chan tanya-kan..?"

"Yaa! Junsu-ahh! Jangan kau ganggu umma-mu! Kau tidak kasihan?" Yunho akhirnya berkata lantang.

Tuh kan,, Yunho mulai tidak bisa mengontrol tindakan dan ucapannya apabila berdekatan dengan Jaejoong.

Yoochun membeo perkataan Yunho, sedangkan Changmin membuka mulutnya dan membentuknya seolah berkata, 'Ciyeee~' untuk 'appa'-nya itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu, "Yaa! Berani kalian, eoh? Yasudah, _umma_ sama _appa_ mau mandi dulu.. _ara_? Habiskan makanan kalian dan segera berangkat. Nanti biar _umma_ yang bersihkan meja.."

Yunho melongo, "Serius?"

"Apanya?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung.

"Itu, kita mau mandi.." wajahnya memanas juga membayangkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong yang ahh!

"Tentu saja! Memang kenapa, yeobo? Bukannya dulu sudah sering mandi bersama?"

"MWOOOO?!" YooSuMin langsung berteriak kencang. Yunho melongo?

'Dulu? Dulu itu kapan Jae?'

.

.

.

* * *

**TBCee~**

Huaaaaa..

Adakah seseorang yang merindukan Zhera? Haishh.. jeongmal mianhe, jujur aku tak kuasa ketika membaca review kalian yang menanti fic ini dilanjut. Terima kasih, karena review kalian, Zhera bertekat untuk nulis ini ngebut, g pake ke belakang dulu.. Hiks.. #Peluk readers#

Alasannya karena Zhera udah kelas 3 SMP, ini menyebabkan banyak Try Out dan juga ujian dari sekolah. Kalo bisa, Zhera pingin banting aja tuh kepala sekolah.. well, yang belum tahu, harap jangan marah sama Zhera, ne?

Bagaimana? Aku tahu kalo chap ini kurang panjang..

Hmm.. ini dipersembahkan untuk yang lagi ultah hari ini… tau siapa? Yapp.. Jun-chan tersayaaaangg! Dan juga akuu.. yep! #rangkul Junsu# tanggal lair kita samaaa~

Hahaha..

Sekian bacot author, oh ya, makasih yang udah add di FB, tpi mian, Zhera udah g seaktif dulu di FB, karena g sempet buka lappie. Dan sekarang Zhera aktifnya di tweet..

Zhera mesti oll tiap hari dan terkadang kalo readersdeul minta bocoran fic, zhera kasih kok..

Follow ya, di (et) QiraZhera, yang nama akunnya QiraYJ_Cassiqiu, okehh? Sekian..

_Mind to ripiu?_

* * *

_**BALASAN RIPIU!**_

**Love is My First Name –Hareth-  
**Hahahaha,, memang sebelumnya g pernah jadi readers ya, chingu? LOL.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Guest  
**OK Ok! Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Rha Yunjaeshipper**  
Waduhh.. kayaknya Zhera perlu naikin rating deh.. Haha.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Aoora  
**Ok Chingu, ini udah muncul.. pasti ntarr jadi nunggu chap 4, #ditabok# Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Desroschan  
**Makasih? Hahaha.. emang otakku lagi eror pas nulis itu.. gpp kok.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Kohaku  
**Hahahaha.. aku juga berharap yang sama.. tpi takdir mereka ada di tangan author.. Huahaha #dibekep# Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Meirah. 1 1 1**  
SUdaaaaahhhhh neeee… Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Qhia503  
**Nde, aku setia di FFn kok.. #peluk# uljima.. He?  
Umma :: LOL, anak bandel, kenapa q g boleh sembuhh?  
Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**imLici97  
**Iya, umma manja banget di sini.. #lirik Yunjae# Lahh.. kana bang imin selalu begitu setiap saat dan setiap waktu.. LOL.. ada apaaaa? Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Justreader  
**Ok.. Ok.. Ok..  
Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Nananana  
**Hahahahaha.. aku lanjutin disini aja, di WP, lupa pass-nya.. maklum, lagi ababil~ Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Guest  
**Iyaaa say..  
Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Riska0122  
**Nyenggol sesuatu dahh.. biuhh ctarr membahanaa..  
Umma :: Gue kagak sengaja, cuman udah baca skripnya author, jadi aku sam Yun udah latihan.. #nyengir#  
Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**KimShippo  
**Hahahahaha… Gpp kan, lagian masa mau manggil bang imin, dengan yeobo.. author kagak tega.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Lee minji elf  
**Iyaaaa.. udah dilanjut say..  
Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**KimShippo (Lagi?)**  
Hahahaha… kau ripiu 2 kali, makasihhh.. LOL, umma malemnya udah latihan liatin itunya Yunppa mulu, behind the scene.. LOL Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Rara  
**Iya, kocak, kya authornya, #dibuang# Hehe.. YJ kan emang real, say.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Okoyunjae  
**Mian, author kelamaan.. hiks.. #mewek# Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Julie Namikaze  
**Iya, ini Zhera keep.. penasaran? Sama kakak.. zhera belum bca skrip chapter selanjutnya.. LOL Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Desi2121  
**Hahaha.. aku suka jae yang manja.. Yaa! Anduknya lepas, untung bukan itu-nya.. #Woaa.. apaan?# Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Js-ie  
**LOL.. kata-kata kau bikin ane ketawa setan.. #digeplak# Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Yukina itou sephiienna  
**Kakakk.. ahh.. gpp kok.. zher tau kalo zhera itu masih belum senior. But. Ok.. keritik kakak membangun.. makasih.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Anami Hime  
**Mari kita lihat chap empatnya? Chingu, berdoa aja semoga umma jung g jantungan pas Jae ngenalin diri..

**Aoi KO Mamoru  
**Iyaaa! Makasihhhh.. #peluk# Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Putryboo  
**LOL, kok dipotho sih? Ntar kasih ya.. LOL.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Haiiro-Sora  
**Iya.. eh? Changmin manja-manja sma Yunjae? Ok lah.. tpi imin mungkin muncul saat makan pagi, makan siang sama makan malam doang.. Hahahaha Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Heeli  
**waeyoo? Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Princess Yunjae  
**Makasih udah nunggu.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Guest  
**Iya, udah lanjut.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Nara-chan  
**hehehe… iya lucu banget kok.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Yongki  
**Makasih.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Ryukey  
**Makasih.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**QueenDeeBeauty  
**Iya, ntar kalo kurang rame, malem minggu ikut author buat bakar pasar deket sekolah yaa.. LOl Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Baekren  
**Maaf author g bisa update kilat untuk Chap ini.. hiks.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Choi Shi Zu  
**Makasih.. ok ok.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Xxruuxx**  
Waduuhh.. kalo mau liat itunya appa,, emm.. aku takut kamu nanti disate sama umma.. LOL Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Mrshelmet  
**Hahaha.. iya, ahh.. gpp kok.. kadang kalo aku juga lagi bca, suka lupa, terus balik ke halamn itu buat ripiu.. LOL.. #tos# Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Echo  
**Iya chingu.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Eka u-Know  
**Hahaha! Yunho kan dasarnya emang yadong, kakak.. Haha.. Yuchun idupnya emang g bisa jaoh dari sial klo dket Yunjae.. #diiket Yuchunnie# Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**MOMO-CHannn! #hugs#  
**Hahahaha… mian aku lama g balik saengieee.. sibuk udah kelas 3.. hiks.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Cloudyeye  
**Iya, belum suka, cuman temenan. Kan kehidupan biasa di dongbangboys.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Ryukey  
**Kau komen 2 kali kah? Hiks.. makasih chingu.. #peluk# maafkan kelemotan zhera.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Chann Nuriza  
**Ini beneran random mind.. Hehe, kalo ngerjain, g lah, g tega zhera sama dongbangboys.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Tiikka  
**Iyaaaaa.. dasarnya aja umma yg shopaholic, apalagi dompetnya appa uno itu tebel, jadi santai aja mau minta ini itu.. #digaplok appa# Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Moceng  
**Namamu lucu.. gpp kok.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Chap10**  
Haa? Ini baru sampek chap 3.. LOL.. nama kau chap 10 sih.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Nony  
**HUWAAAAAA… #mewek# maafin zhera kalo lama kakakk… zhera merasa sangat bersalah akan hal ini.. lain kali zhera bakalan lebih cepet.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Pencari FF yunjae  
**Hahahaha.. iya chingu.. u,u Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

**Tha626  
**Ini akan zhera banyakinnn.. Gomawo udah Ripiu ^^, dan maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama u,u. Mind to ripiu lagi?

* * *

_**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA!**_


End file.
